


Home Alone 5: Trapped in Bunker

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [118]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, spidey does home alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: This is based loosely off a fic prompt from a while back.Tony and the Avengers leave Peter at the bunker alone.What's a teen to do?
Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/200135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Home Alone 5: Trapped in Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a world where Canon both does and does not exist.

"Now you're absolutely positive you'll be fine at the bunker by yourself?" Tony asked, already climbing into his vehicle.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Mr. Stark, I promise"

"Well alright, call us if you need us"

"Will do Mr. Stark"

Peter waited until Tony's vehicle was completely out of sight before letting out a giant _whoop,_ and flipping backward. "I'm totally in!"

Peter jogged into the bunker and flipped down onto the couch, pulling out his phone to call Ned in the process.

Ned immediately answered, "Dude. Are you in?"

"I'm totally in. I'll have the bunker to myself for the _whole_ weekend!"

"Wicked. Flip the camera around, I wanna see it too"

Peter obliged, jumping off the couch to show Ned around the bunker. "This place is so cool Ned. They have everything here, I mean _everything_. Like Mr. Stark even has seasons of TV shows that haven't even aired yet!"

"Bro, that's so cool!"

Peter grinned and flipped the camera back around. "Right? Plus it's my chance to prove myself to Mr. Stark. Show him I'm not a kid, you know?"

"So basically this is your Avengers test?"

"Maybe? But I don't think so, I think it's just for a 'more responsibility' thing than Avengers thing"

"Pssh, whatever man you're totally an Avenger... Hey! You know what we should do?"

Peter pursed his lips, "Binge-watch Star Wars in the 3D surround sound that Mr. Stark has in the movie room?"

"Yes that, but also we should throw a party!!"

Peter immediately shook his head before settling back down on the couch. "No way man, what part of 'proving I'm not a kid anymore' did you not understand?"

"Dude, this is _Tony Stark_ we're talking about."

"I still don't know man, sounds pretty risky to me"

"MJ would come"

"Count me in"

*******

Ned has his arms full of groceries, and Peter (in full spiderman uniform) was walking in with almost twenty pizza boxes.

"Spider-man, spider-man, does whatever I spider can. Can he get a discount? Yes, he can, cause he's the man. Watch out foorrr spider-man!" Ned sang as they entered the bunker.

Peter rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a discount. I just happened to save the store right before I was going to go in to get the pizzas"

"So a discount"

"Shut up"

Ned laughed and set all the groceries on the counter. "Okay so I already texted everyone in our social group, who are going to text everyone in _their_ social group, and FLash posted it on Twitter and Tumblr so we-"

"Hold up, did you say _Flash"_

Ned had the decency to look chagrined, "Dude it was the best way to get the most people here"

"Ned," Peter whined

"I know, I know, but if I hadn't asked no one would have come!"

"Ugh, fine. But he better not start anything"

Ned fist-pumped, "Thank you, dude. This party is going to be great!"

"Yeah it better be"

*******

The party was going great, but Peter was definitely freaking out.

It had started with Flash going, "Hey is this breakable?" and then spiralled from there.

Luckily, the things that ended up broken were things that Tony or Bruce were no longer working on, or were things that were going to be discarded anyway.

Still didn't Peter feel any better, what is Mr. Stark randomly went to the garbage dump behind the building when they got back and saw all the things Peter threw out. How would he explain that?

"Dude, relax. This party is awesome!" Ned said after finding Peter hiding in the kitchen.

"Yeah but I'm still freaking out man."

"Don't freak out, everything is gonna be fine. Most of them have other parties to get to, and the people that'll stay will help clean up. Alright?"

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah... Alright. How did I get you to talk me into this again?"

"MJ said she wanted to talk to you"

"Crap, where is she? Oh God, how do I look?"

Ned rolled his eyes, "Dude you have it so bad. Just go talk to her, I am positive she likes you.

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"She's not as mean to you as everyone else"

"Oh my God, she does like me."

"See? Go get her buddy! I'm gonna grab some more chips and dip"

******

"Good party Penis Parker, didn't realize you had it in you. But next time, you don't have to lie, we all know this isn't The Avengers Bunker." Flash said as he left, his parting shot making Peter's eye twitch.

"Yeah well thanks anyway Flash, byyeeee" Peter slammed the door behind Flash and let out a sigh.

"And then there were three"

Peter would never admit it, but he let out a little squeal at the sound of MJ's voice. "MJ! I didn't know you were still here."

She gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders, "Thought you may need some help cleaning up everything."

"Yeah actually, that would be great if you don't mind."

"I don't" she quickly said, before looking down at the floor.

Ned came up behind Peter and elbowed him in the ribs, "Dude I told you" he whispered in Peter's ear.

Peter smacked his hands against Ned's shoulder, shoving him away. "Well I appreciate your help, where should we begin?"

*******

Peter, Ned, and MJ flopped back against the couch almost an hour later, exhausted.

"Okay, that was a lot more work than I thought it would be... Not that I minded." MJ said after a minute.

"Same" Ned and Peter replied in unison.

MJ nodded and looked at her phone, "Oh man."

"What?"

"My dad's stuck on a call, he's a doctor at the hospital. My mom can't leave my little brother at home alone so it looks like I'm gonna be stuck here awhile."

Ned elbowed Peter again, harder this time.

Peter shot him a look. "Well you're welcome to stay MJ, Ned and I were going to watch Star Wars, but we can do something else."

"No Star Wars is fine, as long as it's the originals."

"Duh of course"

"Cool," MJ got up and started towards the kitchen. "I'll make popcorn"

"Dude" Ned said as soon as she left.

"I know!"

"You totally have an in"

"I know!!"

"This is gonna be awesome"

"I know!!!!"

MJ came back into the room, bowl of popcorn in hand. "Everything okay?"

Ned and Peter hurried to look like they weren't just talking about her (they failed miserably). "Yeah-yep. Just uh, pulling up the movie."

"Cool," she flopped down next to them.

*******

Around Episode 6 the teens fell asleep, with Peter only waking when he felt his Spidey senses tingling.

He woke up slowly, finding MJ tucked up against him and Ned curled around the sofa arm.

Peter elbowed Ned.

"Whu-huh?"

"Something's wrong... I think someone's trying to break in"

"Is that even possible?"

"It shouldn't be... Help me wake up MJ and get her somewhere safe."

"Alright, alright."

Peter gently shook MJ's shoulder to wake her up.

"Hmmm?"

"Hey MJ, don't freak out but I'm going to need to put you and Ned in the freak out room."

MJ sat up straight, "What?"

"Nice going dude."

"Shut up Ned. Look, I think someone may be trying to break in, so you two need to go into the freak out room for safe keeping."

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I gotta call Mr. Stark" he lied, thinking quickly.

"And you can't do that in the freak out room?"

"No?"

"Oookay, I guess lead me to the freak out room."

Peter let out a breath and quickly shephered the other two to the chamber (freak out room as he liked to call it) for safe keeping.

"Be safe bro" Ned whispered to him as Peter shut the door.

"I'll certainly try"

*******

Peter quickly changed into his Spider-Man uniform and checked the cameras.

It was six men, or what Peter assumed to be men, outside the bunker. He could see one man was on his knees using sort sort of tool to try and get inside the main door.

The tool would have to be Chitauri level, because anything else is not going to get through.

"K.A.R.E.N.?"

"Yes sir?" The AI in his suit asked him.

"There are people trying to break into the bunker"

"Shall I alert Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers?"

"No! Definitely not, well not until I've captured them all."

"Sir?"

"You ever seen Home Alone K.A.R.E.N.?"

"I don't believe so sir"

"Well you're about to"

If K.A.R.E.N. could have sighed, she would have. "Yessir"

*******

"Hey Ned?"

"Yeah MJ?"

"Is Peter Spider-Man?"

Ned spit out the sip of water in his mouth, "Wha-what? No, of course not! That's insane, why would you think that???"

The doors to the freak out room opened, and there stood Peter in his Spider-Man uniform. "Hey guys, I need your help"

MJ shot Ned a look, who just sighed.

"Hey Peter"

"Wha-? Who is Peter, I'm spider-"

"MJ already figured it out dude."

Peter ripped his mask off, "How?"

MJ shrugged, "Simple deduction. But anyway, how can we help?"

Peter tugged back on his mask, "We're gonna Home Alone some criminals."

"Dope"

*******

"Why does Tony Stark even have two full jugs of Elmer's glue???" MJ asked as she struggled to carry them both in her arms.

"I don't question Tony Stark" Peter said, holding four full bags of feathers and glitter.

"Tony Stark is a weird dude," Ned added as he dragged a 10 litre jug of canola oil.

"Right... So what's the plan again?"

"So the bad guys are currently about five minutes from breaking through the door to the compound. By then we should have the glue on a trip with to said door, the oil on the floor, and the bags of feathers and glitter at the ready. When all that's done, I have a two ton way that I will swing at them from that support beam" Peter pointed upwards, "Which will knock them out. Then I will call the proper authorities and have them arrested."

"Okay... But why don't you just go get them before they break in."

"Aesthetic"

"Mood"

******

It was closer to eight minutes by the time the men were able to get through the door. Which was good, because Ned slipped on the oil and Peter and MJ had a hard time themselves getting through the oil to rescue him.

By the time the door was opened, MJ and Ned were back hiding in a safe location, and Peter was balancing on the beam with the weight in his arms.

Immediately down went the Elmer's glue, soaking the six men immediately.

"What the hell?!" One of them yelled, before slipping in the oil and sliding forwards.

The other men were quick to follow, all yelling different variations of curses as the were covered in glue, feathers, and glitter all while slipping on a homemade treadmill.

It was very hard not to laugh.

Peter held it in though, by the skin of his teeth.

The last of the guys made it past the last obstacle. "What the hell kind of shit is this? I thought you cased the place?"

"I did!" The first guy, Peter assumed the ring leader, exclaimed.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of-"

Peter let the weight fly before another man could finish his sentence. The weight smacked into one man and caused a comical dominoes effect.

Peter dropped down from the beam, "Hey what's up guys. Glad to see I can drop in on you."

"What the hell? Spider-Man??? You're not an Avenger!"

Peter shrugged and looked back to Ned, who was bringing him some zip ties and rope. "I guess you could call be Avenger-adjacent. Doesn't matter what I am, you'll be in jail regardless."

"Goddamit Brook, I never should have trusted you" another man groaned.

"Shut up O'toole"

"Awww, they're hanging up on each other." MJ cooed as she watched Peter and Ned tie the men up. "You want me to call the cops?"

"That would be great, thanks"

"You'll never get away with this!" O'toole spat out.

"Well you didn't, say I guess you're not the best judge of that. Now be quiet or I will gag you, were in the middle of a Star Wars marathon."

The man clenched his jaw, but stayed quiet.

"Dude this was so cool."

"Yep, Mr. Stark will totally believe I'm responsible now."

"The police will be here soon," MJ said as she came back in the room.

"Great. Anyone wanna finish Star Wars while we wait?"

*******

"Our thanks to you, Spider-Man. We've been after this group for quite a while. They're responsible for a lot of home break-ins."

Peter have the officer a salute, "It was my pleasure. Have a good night gentlemen, and stay safe!"

The officers gave him a wave and drove off with the men tucked tight in the back of the police vehicles.

Peter waited until they were completely gone before ripping off his mask. "What a night, and still one more day to go."

MJ and Ned came up beside him. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"Thanks Ned."

"Well this was fun, but uhm, my ride will be here soon so..."

Peter glanced over at MJ. "Oh, yeah... Well I'm really glad you were here tonight, I enjoyed hanging out with you."

"Me too"

Peter and MJ looked at each other, and then down at the ground awkwardly.

A card came up the road right as Peter opened his mouth to say something.

"That's my ride, I gotta go"

"O-okay... See you Monday"

MJ gave a little wave and climbed into her dad's car when it arrived.

"Dude, you were so close."

"Ugh, I know."

"Well there's always next time, specially since she knows who you are."

"Right... Right... Back to Star Wars?"

"I'll get the popcorn"

~

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah Ned?"

"Doesn't Stark have video cameras in the bunker to see everything that happened?"

"Oh fu-


End file.
